Memories I Tried To Forget
by Wusel-chan
Summary: Ino's POV. Contained spoilers from the manga.
1. My First Love

Hi there, it's me: Mele! This is my first AN and I'm not sure what to say. The first thing is, that I want to thank my reviewers and the people who add me to your favo's. It means a lot for me. For the others, who didn't read a story of mine before: I hope, you'll enjoy this and my other stories:3

This story is for a special person: sarja – she is an important person for me and I love it to write E-Mails with her. She motivates me a lot and thanks to her I'm going on writing, although there a not much reviews. Thanks Bine! .v

Btw. I don't own Naruto (I don't know why we are writing this – everyone knows who is the owner of Naruto.). :o

That's all I wanted to say. And now I hope, you'll enjoy this story!

**My First Love**

It was summer and she was sitting on the veranda in her rocking chair to watch over her granddaughter. She ran to her, jumped on her lap and asked: „Hey O-baa-chan, tell me something about your childhood! I wanna hear a story!"

„I told you, don't call me that. I'm..." the old woman said.

„Over 60 years old. You are old!" the little girl teased.

„Maybe, but I'm feeling like 30."

„Hai hai. And now tell about...about...how did you meet grandpa?" she asked curious.

„To be honest, your grandfather wasn't the first man, I was in love with." she blushed a little.

„Really? Then tell me about your first love."

„But you are not old enough to listen to stories like this."

„You are so annoying Baa-chan!" she looked mad at her grandmother. She was a bit shocked about this sentence. She remembered the past and sought.

„Ok dear, I'll tell you, but listen well. I won't repeat this story!" she said in a serious voice.

„Hai hai!"

Then the old woman began to remember...

„...When I was young, I was the prettiest girl in town. Every boy looked at me, but I ignored them all. I only had eyes for Uchiha Sasuke. He was the survivor of the legendary Uchiha masacre. He was a silent boy with black hair and he was such a beauty. He didn't care about other people because he had his own goals and wanted to reach them with no mercy. I watched him all the time when we had practice. He was good at throwing Shurikens and everyone watched him. The girls liked him and the boys were envious. I wanted to be his girlfriend but he ignored me and was annoyed of my presence, when I held him. It got upset, but I didn't give up on him. I kept watching after him and my love grew from day to day.

The day after we succeeded our Genin-Test, I hoped that I would be in the team with Sasuke. But my wish didn't become true. Instead Sakura was with him. I was so angry with her.

You need to know that we were best friends. I met her when I was 5 years. She was crying because she was alone. She had no friends, because she was afraid that everyone would laugh about her big forehead. I comforted her and told her, that everything would be ok, if she'd have the bravery to go to other kids. The next day we met each other again and I gave her a red ribbon. She looked so cute with it. Together we went to the other children and she became friends with them. I was proud that it was me, who helped her. That's how we became friends.

But when we were older, she came to me and said, that she would knew, that I'm in love with Sasuke and that she is in love with him, too. And that we would be rivals from now on. It made me sad, but I accepted her challenge.

She was so happy to be in the same team with him. I ignored her triumph and listened to Iruka-sensei. I wanted to know who would be my partners and they were Shikamaru – the laziest but at the same time cleverest boy in our class and Chouji – he was eating all the time. They were the opposide of Sasuke, but I liked them. We became good friends but at that time I didn't realize it. I tried to observe Sasuke because I was very jealous.

At the Chuunin Exam Sakura was fighting against 3 Sound Ninja's alone. Sasuke and Naruto were lying there. She had no chance against them, but I was afraid. Shikamaru asked me, why I wouldn't help her, she would be my best friend. I felt like the worst. I ran into the scene with my team and we helped her. Later another team joined us and they ran away. At this fight she lost most of her hair. It was a shock, because I told her earlier about the rumor, that Sasuke would prefer girls with long hair. But I was glad, that it was only her hair, which was cut off. But I didn't tell her. Too much proudness could be bad for a friendship.

But back to the topic! Sasuke learned a special move from Kakashi-sensei. It was called „Chidori" and it was a powerful Jutsu. I was impressed about his fight against Gaara. He and his power grew so much. I wanted to be near him. But it was impossible for me...

Later he left Konoha to search Orochimaru. He wanted to gain new power. I couldn't believe it. It broke my heart, but when I was sad and everything, I saw her. I saw Sakura suffering like nobody before. She was completly broken. She suffered so much more then I did. At this time I gave up on Sasuke."

„Uhm...Grandma, I wanna hear more about your past, but could you wait some minutes? I really need to go on the toilette!"

„Hahaha, sure! Just go ahead!"

„Thanks! I'll be right back!"


	2. My Best Friend

**My Best Friend**

„I'm back! You wanted to tell me more about Sakura. You said she was suffering."

„Welcome back. Sit down and listen..."

The girl sat down on the ground and watched her grandma. She took a deep breath and began to talk again.

„...Sasuke was gone and Sakura was like a ghost. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to bring him back, but she was not allowed to. Shikamaru said, she would be too emotional and she would be a burden on this mission. That hurt her again and she fell down on her knees. When the squad went away to bring Sasuke back, I went to her and gave her my hand.

She took it and I said „Come on forehead, you won't give up, will you? You are the stronger one and it doesn't suit you to cry. Let's think about an idea...I don't know if this will be a good one, but I'll bring you over to Tsunade-sama and you will ask her if she would train you."

She looked a bit surprised and didn't know what to answer. I didn't like the silence in the air so I smiled at her and said „Don't be afraid! She will train you and you will be better then now and you will show Sasuke your own power which you managed to gain and he will see that his idea of joining Orochimaru was stupid and he won't leave Konoha again. So don't cry, forehead."

She just tried to smile and nodded. We went to Tsunade and I waited in front of the office. After some minutes she came out and said „I'm going to be a medical ninja, Ino. Thanks to you. I don't know how I should show my thanks..." and she began to cry again. I couldn't help but holding her in my arms. She was such a crybaby in moments like these. I tried to forget about my own feelings for Sasuke, but it hurt. I wanted to cry with her, because the whole situation was such a mess, but I couldn't. It would have made everything worse than it was. I needed to say something that she would stop crying, but I wasn't sure what to say. Then something came into my head. It was lunchtime and our stomaches were empty. So I smirked at her and said: „You want to show your thanks to me? Fine! Then treat me to ramen! I'm hungry and I think you are, too. And we weren't doing something together in the past years..."

She rubbed her tears away and said: „You are right. We didn't do something together since I told you that we are rivals now. Gomen nasai, Ino-chan." and her tears came back. I rolled with my eyes and said in a cool voice „I think I'm going to understand Sasuke. If I would be him, I would rejected you, too. Nobody wants to have a crybaby by his site. You need to be strong! So stop crying like there is no tomorrow! He will come back and you will see him again and now let's eat!"

Then I went to the ramenshop. She stood there, where I left her, for some minutes to think about my words but then she ran to me and said with a serious voice „I guess you're right. I'll change and my training will start tomorrow. Today will be my last day as the childish Sakura and tomorrow I'm going to change into a woman! I want Sasuke-kun to love me and I want to be a good ninja and I want to show him my true strengh!". That was the right spirit. I was glad that she didn't cry again in front of me. The thought of seeing her broken every day was too cruel for me. But my speech seemed to help. She treated me to the ramen and then I took her to the flowershop of my mother. She watched all the flowers and she looked more energic.

In the evening she went home and I was lying in my bed. I thought about what had happen and what would happen in the future. I was afraid that the squad wouldn't make it to bring him back and that Sakura would do something bad. I prayed to god that everything will be ok and while I was paying I watched over to the photo of my team. Then I saw the crack in the glass and I was afraid that something bad happened. I wanted to run after them but it wouldn't help. I knew it, so I didn't do it. But I began to cry in my bed. There was no one to whom I could talk about it, I thought. But then someone knocked the door all of a sudden. The door opened and it was my mother. She had heard me and came over to my bed. She petted my head and asked me, what had happened. I told her everything and she understood it. Then she petted my head again and said: „Don't worry, Shikamaru-kun is the best leader in your age and Chouji-kun is a good ninja, too. They will not die that easily. If something had really happened and if they would need medical help, you should go and ask Tsunade, too. I think she will help you and then you can go on the next mission with your team as a good back up. Is that an idea or isn't it?" She was right. I felt so much better then before and gave her a big hug. She was the best. „And Ino, if you have a problem or need someone to talk to, then don't be afraid to come to me. I'm your mother after all", she said while smiling. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It's sad, that she is not living anymore. You would love her, too.

Next day I went to Tsunade and told her about my plans. She called Shizune and I was trained under her. Sakura was happy that I was training, too. She needed a rival in training that she would give more then if she would be alone.

Some days later Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san were training with us like the days before and then a ninja came hectically to us. He told us that the mission failed and that they had serious injuries. Immediatly we ran to the hospital but we had to wait. Sakura and I were shaking. We didn't know what to do. Then Shikamaru came with his head down. Sakura went away to wait in front of Naruto's door while I was standing in front of Chouji's. Shikamaru said sorry and he felt so bad about what happened. I never saw him crying before. He was afraid to lose his best friend. I wanted to comfort him but then Temari – a ninja from the Sand – came and slapped him in his face. „Don't act like this! It isn't your fault that they are injured now. They overdid it! It's their own fault so calm down and don't cry like a child which has lost his lollipop!" He stopped crying and I was watching her like she was from another planet. I couldn't believe what she just said a moment ago. „Are you stupid? He is worried about his friend – his best friend! It's normal that he crying!" I shouted at her.

She shaked her head and said: „You are just a stupid kid. Ninja's are not supposed to show their emotions and the fact that nobody died shows, that there is no reason in crying. You weren't there after all so just shut up and wait." she said. I wanted to kick her ass. I was really angry about her words so I screamed with all my voice „YOU ARE JUST A STUPID BITCH WITHOUT FRIENDS! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND US! WANNA FIGHT? I'LL BEAT YOU!!"

Then Shikamaru went to my side, put his hand on my shoulder and said „Ino, she is right. Please calm down. Everything will be ok. Chouji is a strong boy and I'll be a better leader, next time."

„But Shikamaru...she annoys me and I want to fight her now!" I said madly.

„She saved my life and her other teammates saved Kiba and Lee. We should thank them and not fight against them."

„And you shouldn't scream like an animal in a hospital, baka. You are not the only one who suffers..." and with this words Temari left the hospital.

A doctor came out of the room and said: „He will be alright. But he needs calmness at the moment. You can visit him in 2 or 3 days." and then he went to another room.

We were so glad that we held each other tightly. Tears of happyness filled my eyes and then I remembered Sakura. I ran over to the other floor where she was waiting. She knew that Tsunade was in and she didn't want to disturb them. I was going in her direction and then I saw her face. She seemed to listen what they were talking about in the other room and I asked her with a low voice „Hey, what's wrong?". She looked over to me and said: „Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun...he is...not here...they...couldn't stop...him...what...should I do...Ino?". She was trembling and I understood her feelings. But then I thought about Temari's words and said „And you need to keep your purpose in front of your eyes. He is in a darkness where nobody can reach him at the moment. You need to be stronger and later you will catch him." She nodded and then opened the door to Naruto's room. I left the floor and went home.

The next years were hard training and we helped each other a lot. It was like we never had the rival-talk and I was happy about this time. Everyone was training. Naruto went away with Jiraiya-sama and Shikamaru and Chouji have been trained by Asuma and their fathers. Sakura and I went eating every day and we talked about our training and about other things, which happened in this time. I want to live in these days again. When everything was fine. Well, It wasn't good that Sasuke was away, but I could leave my feeling behind and Sakura and I became better friends then before..."

„What happened next?" the girl wanted to know. Ino's smile left her face and she said:

„...When Naruto came back, both wanted to search Sasuke. And then everything changed back. She was running around with Naruto and I was left behind. It made me sad, but on the other side I was happy that Naruto was there to save her, when she was in danger. And I knew, that she was grown up and that she had more power to handle with problems then before. And on our last training day I told her the words my mom said to me and she was happy to know, that she could talk about everything with me."

„Granny, I'm hungry! It's dinnertime! Let's go inside and eat something. When dinner is ready, you can go on."

„Oh, you're right. It's time to eat." Both stood up and went into the house.


End file.
